The Secret Child Of Emma
by JulietHopeSwan
Summary: Juliet is Emma Swan's long lost daughter. She doesn't know yet. See how her life turns out.
1. Chapter 1

(Hope you like it. Please review on the story)

Snow, was heading to the diner to meet her daughter, Emma for lunch today not knowing at a young girl was going to be as well. Snow White had short, black hair and beautiful hazel-green eyes. She opened the door to the diner. There a few children in here that were orphans but they were all surrounded around a little girl who looked no older than 5 at the most.

The kids were teasing the child and the little girl was crying hard as she was pushed to the ground. It was a mean boy named Tybalt who did that to her. The girl was really scared as it was. Snow saw what was going on and instantly went over to help the little girl. Tybalt was about to attack the child again when Snow pulled him away from the terrified little girl.

"Get away from her" Snow said, feeling protective of the little girl for some reason.

Tybalt suddenly ran out of the diner, with his friends following right behind. Snow smiled when they left and then turned back to the little girl, who was curled up in a ball on the floor. The child was still crying hard. She was so scared and didn't know who had helped her out. Snow walked over to her and knelt down and put her hand on the girl, hoping she was alright.

"Are you alright sweetie" Snow asked the little girl, who looked scared out of her mind.

The child shook her head. She wasn't alright. Snow instantly felt bad for this child. Being careful, Snow picked up the little girl and carried her to a booth while stroking her hair to calm the child down. The girl seemed really scared though she started to calm down now. Snow looked at the girl with sad eyes. She didn't know why those children would tease her like that.

"What's your name, little one" Snow asked the girl, using the same tone she would use to get her students in her class to open up a little more.

The girl looked up and suddenly wanted to speak. She didn't know how the woman did that at all. She was still crying and Snow wiped the girl's tears away and smiled down at her. Snow was going to get this child to speak even if the little girl was frightened as it was. The girl knew she had to speak soon or it may be bad but for some reason, the woman looked familiar to her.

"Juliet. Juliet Hope" Juliet replied softly.

Snow smiled down at her when she heard the child speak finally. It made her happy to hear the voice. The girl was so much like Emma yet at the same time like Snow as well. Emma, or otherwise, the sheriff walked into the diner just then and saw her mother, comforting a little girl. She was wondering what was wrong. The girl had scars on her body which seemed to come from getting beatings.

"That is a beautiful name" Snow said to her and that was when she saw Emma walking towards them with a look of concern on her face.

(What do you think will happen next. Please review and tell me your ideas for the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had just walked into the diner and saw her mother with a little girl. The child looked so scared, like something had just happened. Being the sheriff and all, Emma had to learn more about this little girl soon. That was her job anyway.

Snow watched Emma walk over to them and Emma looked at the poor little girl knowing something was going on at the moment. Emma looked over at her mother right after she saw scars on the child.

"What happened to her" Emma asked Snow.

Snow looked up at her daughter and gave a small yet sad smile. "Some kids were teasing her for unknown reasons" Snow replied then she saw the scars on the child.

Emma looked back at the child and gave her a small sad smile as well. She took the girl's hands to get her to speak about why she had scars on her body at the moment.

"What happened to you" Emma asked Juliet.

Juliet paled slightly and her eyes filled up with tears. "They are scars from getting hit at the orphanage for no reason" Juliet said and right when the girl said that, she suddenly broke down crying cause she could barely talk about it out loud.

Emma knew the child wasn't lying and the girl broke down just by talking about it. She knew that this girl had to be safe. "Who did this to you" Emma continued just as Snow held the girl close to her.

Juliet broke down even more. "Miss Raven. She runs the orphanage. The other kids are not treated badly like I am" Juliet said.

Emma stood up and started to leave the diner to get to the orphanage. Snow looked at the child and saw that Juliet was already sobbing.

"Shhh. Sweetie, it's alright. I will keep you safe" Snow assured the child trying to calm her down.

Juliet moved into Snow and was crying into her shoulder. She was trying to calm down now.

(That is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what should happen next)


End file.
